The field of this invention is directed to a device for use on a gas type of metal cutting torch for the purpose of effectively guiding same when making straight line and other smoothly contoured cuts in a workpiece.
It has long been recognized that it is extremely difficult for even the most skilled welder to accurately cut a straight or curved line in metal workpieces by simple free hand movement of the cutting tip of a gas torch relative to the workpiece. This problem has long been realized and has manifested itself in attempted solutions such as those shown in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,101--Clark PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,087--Richards PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,391--Case PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,814--Miller PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,043--Kalian
In the aforementioned prior art patents, there has been disclosed an attachment to a cutting torch in which the tip of the cutting torch is to be moved relative to the workpiece to facilitate forming of an accurate cutting path. While these prior art devices are certainly an improvement over free hand cutting, they are generally far too complex than what is required. Complexity increases manufacturing costs and normally also significantly increases the physical size of the attachment. It is desirable to construct an attachment which is small in size and can be readily located within any welders toolbox and also can be purchased quite inexpensively, therefore making it accessible to all individuals regardless of their economic status.